Tupuxuara
It was originally classified as a tapejarid, but was later reclassified as thalassodrominid. General Statistics *Name: leonardii *Name Meaning: Familiar Spirit *Diet: Piscivore *Wingspan: 5-6 meters (16-20 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Pterosauria --> Pterodactyloidea --> Azhdarchoidea --> Thalassodromidae *Place Found: Brazil *Describer: Kellner, 1994 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass/Normal *Arcade Nickname: 翼竜戦闘機 (Pterosaur Fighter) *Assist Moves: **Tupuxuara Dive (Normal): Tupuxuara hits your opponent! **Green Impulse (Grass): Toss your opponent for 8 Tupuxuara to hit them! **Dino Force (Grass): 5 Tupuxuara, 3 Minmi, and 3 Muraenosaurus attack your opponent in sequence! Grass_Move_Green_Impulse.gif|Green Impulse arcade card Grass_Move_Dino_Force.gif|Dino Force arcade card Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass/Normal *Owner (Grass): Foolscap (Space Pirates), Zoe (D-Team) *Owner (Normal): Zander (Alpha Gang) *Location: Ancient China, AD 636 (Grass); Renaissance Paris, 1615 (Normal) *Debut: Four Part Harmony (Grass), The Haunted Hunt (Normal) **Appeared In: 59, 66, 68, 72, 74, 75 (idea), 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated (Grass): Tuojiangosaurus (with Paris), Anhanguera *Dinosaurs Defeated (Normal): None Assist Moves ;Green Impulse (Grass) :Knock your opponent into the air with your tail, then 7 Tupuxuara fly in and fly up in a spinning ring, slicing your opponent and letting them crash to the ground! However, it was normally used to summon a single Tupuxuara to generically attack the opponent. ;Tupuxuara Dive (Normal) :A Tupuxuara flies in and slices your opponent! This was used to save Zoe from falling after the bridge was cut down. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Tupuxuara was first summoned by Foolscap's Shantungosaurus using Green Impulse in Ancient China during Four Part Harmony, fighting the Pteranodon trio from Metal Wing. After Paris was defeated and returned to a card along with the Pteranodon, it tried grabbing Sanzo Hoshi but was knocked away by Chomp. When Chomp defeated Shantungosaurus with Plasma Anchor, it returned to its card too, allowing Max to reclaim the Green Impulse card, which later made its way to Zoe, who later began using it as a substitute for Metal Wing on most occasions. Tupuxuara was later summoned by Paris in Ancient Japan to help to defeat Foolscap's Tuojiangosaurus, also knocking Foolscap (its former boss) away a second later; either dinosaurs from cards simply obey their masters, or it just never liked him. In Desert Heat in Ancient Persia, he was summoned again by Paris to defeat Anhanguera from Anhanguera Dive. Seven Tupuxuara were summoned by Green Impulse to help fight Gigas in The Wee Musketeers of Renaissance Paris. Another Tupuxuara was summoned later in Paris in The Haunted Hunt when Tank uses Tupuxuara Dive alongside Spiny's Anhanguera Dive to help save the D-Team after the bridge was cut down underneath them, catching Zoe, as well as to chase away Foolscap (Dr. Z probably created this card, as no other dinosaur previously used Tupuxuara Dive, though how is unclear). When Seth explained the origin of the Cosmos Stones in Bad Deal, a Tupuxuara was seen among a crowd of dinosaurs looking up at the approaching meteor. A Tupuxuara (it's unclear which) was seen among the dinosaurs in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection in Fate of the Cosmos after the Space Pirates' dinosaurs had all been rescued. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 後頭部に大きなとさかを持つ翼竜（よくりゅう）だ。とがったクチバシには歯がない。 **English: A pterosaur with large crest on the back of its head. There is no tooth in its beak. *Tupuxuara was the only dinosaur in the anime to appear having more than one Attribute (Velociraptor was altered from a dinosaur card into a Multiple Move tri-card, but overall stayed within the "Normal" Element). *Green Impulse's TCG card doesn't feature Tupuxuara, instead using an anime scene from during the Move when it isn't seen. Gallery Green Impulse (Paris-Tupuxuara) 11.jpg|Tupuxuara hitting Tuojiangosaurus with a variant of Green Impulse Tupuxuara Dive (Tank-Tupuxuara) 03.jpg|Tank using Tupuxuara Dive Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Tupuxuara watching the approaching meteor (the only season 2 dinosaur in the shot) Tupu_nagoya.gif|Tupuxuara in NagoyaTV Tupuxuara (side).png|Tupuxuara from Kyoryu King Museum (side view) Green Impulse 2.png|Green Impulse in the arcade Navigation Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Move Card Dinosaurs